After 28 Weeks
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: POV of four strangers that escape just as the infestation comes their way.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emilie Watonore and this is my story………

The infection had spread beyond an alarming rate. I was living in a two bedroom apartment with my sister Helga when we heard a crash several floors down. She opened the door while I stood in the middle of the room. The glow from the TV bounced off me causing my shirt to illuminate in blue. What could this be this noise at this hour? Maybe it was some drunken wanker not able to make it to his room. Now how I wish this had been true. Helga rushed out and peered over the balcony. I will never forget her face because it was whiter than a crayon. After she turned and looked back at me panic rose in my chest.

"What is it?" I demanded an answer.

Helga was always in the habit of playing tricks on me so I could not put it past her.

"A—there –"

That was it. I could not get another word out of her.

"What is it?" I shout.

"Attack—the doorman."

"Helga I am not up for anymore of your silly pranks."

That was it. I turned my back to her carrying on with my favorite television show. It was only on for another thirty minutes and my time wouldn't be wasted on her, a prankster.

Just as I sat on the sofa with my fluffy pillow something happened.

They were on us! And I don't mean like some silly bedtime story that you can shut the book on. This was the real McCoy unlike any horrors that I could imagine. A man appeared at the door. A man whose face looked half eaten with blood caked hair and indescribable features worse than any dream. He came up behind her before she could come inside. He hissed and howled like he was possessed by the spirit of a bear or cougar. Then he jumped on top of her, mauling her like some kind of wilder beast. I screamed and tried to help but there was nothing I could do. I watched her scream and saw all the blood emerging from the cuts and wounds that this possessed man was inflicting. Foam seemed to float out over his lips and blood ran from his very eyelids as he was clawing and biting her determined to kill.

Fleeing for the stairs hoping to blink away what I just experienced, my chest grew tight with emotion as I made my way down. More of the infected had forced their way inside. The doorman lay in a heap. I could see him over the spiral balcony spread eagle in the lobby floor. The little red hat that I teased him about everyday on my passing now lies several feet from his mangled body. My insides churned, I had to get a hold of myself or else I would never get out of here. The infected tore though the halls attacking anyone they saw. The rumbling of feet clouded the air as the infected stormed the steps making their way up. My sister and I lived below the top floor and there was no way to go down.

Ah! But there was the elevator. Despite my shock I could still reach it and go to the rooftop then climb down the fire escape. I must have been in panic mode because my mind was working in over drive. Helga loved that about me. She use to say if we ever get in a jam and I'm all out of ideas I'll just ask you what to do next. Even though she was the oldest by two years she knew she could count on me to think my way through a difficult situation. Although this was a situation of the most difficult magnitude I still could not turn this function off. I just watched my sister be butchered by a raving maniac that had no will of his own. I could tell by the rabid look in his eyes.

Turning on my heels I went back to the elevator. In order to get there I had to pass my apartment. The attacker of my sister was standing in front of the television panting like an out of breath dog. Helga was on her feet now beside him doing the same thing. The set must have been fascinating or intriguing because they were watching it, just waiting. Then they saw me and launched out after. I was running for my life, for the elevator. My own sister was spitting and chasing me. I recognized the same empty look in her eyes. It was not her anymore just another mindless beast bent on tearing me limb from limb.

The elevator was already climbing floors as I drew closer. Inhuman snarls and yells followed the whole way behind me. I was never a track star but anyone running next to me now would have easily reconsidered. The polished silver doors of the elevator opened for me perfectly as if on cue. I sped inside pressing the button marked "10" for dear life. The button glowed and the doors begin to shut slowly. Helga and her attacker were too close now. My mind screamed as I moved back into a corner of the elevator praying for my life to be spared. The elevators doors shut just before Helga could force herself inside. Pulling the stop button at the top floor resulted in a loud buzz from the alarm. I climbed through the top of the elevator to the shaft, where a grate in the ceiling led to the mechanical room for the elevator systems. Once in this room, I simply walked out to the roof. Too bad I was the only one from my building to escape but then again maybe I wasn't. I would have preferred to escape with Helga. I was so wired that I could not bring myself to cry. Everything happened for a reason that's what mum always told us.

This chapter was a spur of the moment thing but if it was at all enjoyed maybe I will write another. If not I'll probably do it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Ted Anderson

Austrian is me background mate. After the divorce with me ex-wife, the She-Devil is her real name. Had to clear me head, it took a bit of studying but me choice was Paris. These foreign girls don't know what their missing, a bloke like me self of course. Why not come out and show them a thing or two? Just that bit of bread with a rough crust for their morning coffee. Moved here bought a house and all, only cause me had the senses to stash a little cash for hard times. Hadn't been here a week when I met a beauty. Dated her for about a week, was a real chatterbox. In the words of me favorite cartoon I've had all I can stands and I can't stands no more! Been avoiding her for a month I was never good putting the lid on things. Suppose that had something to do with the She-Devil. There was no ankle-biters involved thank the Gods. Life was a rage; little did I know that was becoming literal.

The first attack for me was when I decided to tidy up me shed and do yard work. The shed was out back half hidden under brush. Me backyard is a wooded area you see. I had me rake in hand, and gave it a go. Soon after, there was a rustling from the bushes. Me dog Scoular was barking up a storm in that direction. I scratched me head and wiped sweat from me brow. The scallywag was always getting into a mess, as cross as a frog in a sock. If I recall correct there was a bent over bloke. No, he was crawling or more like dragging himself out of the woods on his belly. I waved Scoular away and went to his aid. Upon turning him over I got a good gander at his injuries. Something had torn through parts of his face the skin slashed open exposing the flesh underneath. His shirt was ripped up and bloodied. Couldn't see a magpie or squirrel doing this bit of damage. This is Paris not the jungles of Africa mate, not even the outback of me native land.

Imagine the sight mate; it had me shaking in me boots. Tried to have a talk with him but the effort was fruitless. First there was a lot of blubber about biting or being bitten. I couldn't hear him very clear. Didn't see it right to ask him to speak up, a man in his shape and all. So I went to phone the hospital. I got few feet away at best when Scoular started his fit again. Hollered at him to come inside, around the same time the bloke on the ground started to have a bit of a problem. He was shaking and foaming out the mouth, having a seizure I thought. Perhaps I was supposed to put something in his mouth that's what I heard was good for seizures. Well the yard was bare not even a stick around on account of me raking. Yeah that'd be right.

So back to the house again, I get to the backdoor and open it for Scoular to go on in. The bastard wasn't behind me even after I called him. I turn having a look round, he was still barking at the cut up bloke. Just then the cut up bloke stands up. I'm no medic but when I had a look-see at him he was more done than meat off the Barbie. This wasn't quite right, him walking and all.

"You alright now?" I yell to him.

His neck turned my way, he twitched. He reminded me kind of a mechanical thing, not a man. The way he moved and acted was not like any normal bloke that's for sure. Scoular bit him on the leg and he didn't react. After the bite Scoular sort of dropped over on his back like one of those annoying bities after they kill over. The cut up bloke pays no never mind but yells at the top of his lungs. Now if he hadn't been all banged up I would just have thought he had the wobbly boot on. The cut up bloke was in shock or whatever, would of been me next thought but before I think it Scoular is having the same fit drooling and jolting on the ground. Very strange, a coincidence? Perhaps but I think not mate.

I get in the house tending to all the doors being locked, glad my father wasn't alive to see his son as a wuss. I try to phone the hospital, ambulance… anyone to lead a hand. The phone was on the fritz perfect timing considering me situation. I click on the television, maybe there is something on the news. No such luck, the television is all static. So I peer out me back door to see if the bloke is still there. Not a sign of him, he must have fled the yard.

Not quite. A shadow comes out of nowhere blocking out the daylight. I switch around on me heels and there he was standing outside me picture window at the front of the house. His eyes glowed a bright ass green like a fucking fantastic water color. He head butted me window trying to break through. I moved away from this screwed up bloke shaking in me knickers. I went for me riffle in the back closet. By the time I retrieved it and made it back to the window he was already gone but still I wasn't alone. Scoular comes in through the dog door. His fur was all matted, his eyes bloodshot and bleeding. He saw me and I looked back at him. My feet were glued to me spot. He bared those fangs like he didn't recognize me as his master.

"Scoular?"

I said his name in a calm way but he didn't seem to want to keep the peace. He lowered his head growling louder. He lunged for me and I was left no choice, I blasted Scoular close range in the jowls. His four legged body landed on the floor with the legs still moving in action. Nothing was left of his head but chunks of brain and scattered teeth.

"I am sorry my friend but I had to do it."

I packed me shit in a hurry not bothering to clean up the mess. Get the hell out a dodge was the only thing on me mind at the time. This story could have been made up but this was seen with me own eyes, me Ted Anderson mate.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you call a monkey with two cocks?" says a voice from the stalk room.

I was so busy stalking the shelf with the new movie releases I almost didn't hear.

"Sir?"

My manager, Mister Collin pokes his head through the opening of the door.

"Don't worry about this—Wanda. I didn't know you were out here."

Mister Collin's is a rather picky boss. I work at the video store you probably already noticed. Mister Collin's isn't that nice around me, he tells jokes but acts as if I'm too young to hear or understand them. I'm so tired of him treating me like a child! I just want to grab him by the collar and shake him shouting "wake up you idiot!" These are my private thoughts of course.

I am here in France doing a student exchange program. I have to say it isn't all bad. I am dating a guy in a rock band! He is so cute and soft spoken. He has long hair and a pale face; he's super skinny in his tight jeans. I go bananas over him. He is picking me up from work today. I always vent to him about Mister Collin's, he understands and totally listens. What a Jewel. Today he said that he had a big gift for me. I'm still a virgin but I'm sure he didn't mean that. We've been dating for a month, gotten hot and heavy at times but that's all. I never promised him my virginity. I'm sure it's just something nice. He has never given me a present before. So I am making sure to pull at all the stops so Mister Collin's lets me leave.

Just before the end of my shift my hard rocker boyfriend "Death" pulls up in the parking lot on his new motorcycle. I almost jump up and down I am so happy to see him.

I am out of here!!! I say to myself but Mister Collin's is being the usual prick.

"Did you stalk the shelves?"

He is helping a customer at the check out counter and doesn't seem to want me to leave.

"Yes Mister Collins."

"Did you clean the back room?"

"Yes Mister Collins."

"Well. You have work tomorrow, Wanda. You open."

"I know Mister Collins."

"And don't let that young punk kill you on his bike." he adds.

I just nod even though I want to tell Mister Colin's that I think Death is a great rider and I'd trust him with my life any day. It is so unfair that people treat Death like a criminal just because he wears weird makeup and is into heavy metal.

On the back of Death's motorcycle he reinforces the surprise. I ask him what he has in store but he still refuses to tell me. That's alright. I rest my head on his shoulder as we ride to an unknown destination and my surprise.

The road changes from a paved tar to an unstable dirt one. I didn't really notice since I was half asleep half not. What I did notice is the sudden stop when Death ended our trip at the yard of the old power plant.

"What is this?"

I move to an upright position but one of my arms is asleep.

"It is power plant." sings Death.

"I thought there was a present." I say shaking my arm to make it wake.

"We are here."

Death climbs off the bike lowering the kickstand.

"Is it inside?"

"Oui."

I am not an expert in French but any dufus should understand yes.

"Are you going?" I ask.

"Inside?" he asks.

"Yes Death."

"Non."

"I go in alone?" I say.

"Oui."

"Are you trying to scare me?" I narrow my eyes at Death.

"Non. It is you that has to go inside, alone." says Death.

"Why can't you just bring out the surprise for me right here?" I ask.

"You are my lady." He says giving me that special smile.

"I know."

I give Death a big hug before pushing open the door of the plant. If Death wanted me inside then this must have been all part of his darling plan to sweep me off my feet. Even though I am not feeling to brave at the moment this will all work out somehow.

I pushed open the old iron door leading into a corridor. Crunch, went paint chips or what looked like paint chips that were mashed under my feet. The walls were so old and worn some missing plaster I started to wonder how it remained standing, it was at least twenty years old. The sound of the motorcycle engine was cut short I figured Death had turned it off. The corridor emptied out into a main big main room filled with controls. Everything was rusted from the gears to the switches. Now it was all baffling. Why would Death bring me here for this? Perhaps I was missing that intricate piece of the puzzle so I decided to venture deeper into the plant.

I found myself on the outside of a door. There was a soft rustling on the other side as I pressed my ear there to listen. Without a moment of hesitation I swung the door open. There on the floor just beyond the threshold was a group of gigantic rats tearing open the belly of a feline. I was immediately sickened by the blood on their sharp little teeth and screeches. I almost barfed up my lunch. The only thing I could do was hum a song in my head and go back for the door leading to the front of the plant. What the hell had enticed Death to bring me here? Believe me he was going to hear a thing or two about it.

There was Death's bike that he loved so much on its side in the dirt covered driveway of the plant. The bike was off and there was silence.

"Death!" I called for him.

There was no response not even the cat calls he gives sometimes to screw with me.

"Death!" I call louder.

I was disturbed. The rat show I just witnessed must have been freaking me out more than the norm but where was Death? He would not just walk off leaving his brand new bike like this.


	4. Chapter 4

As I moved closer what looked like blood shined on the crone handlebars of his bike.

"Alright Death!"

He was such an asshole to play a joke like this.

"The yokes on my face this time." I shout.

I started to laugh. This was a classic.

"Ohhhh."

This moan was coming from the far side of the building.

"Death, come on!"

"Ohhhh…" another moan.

I went over to find the source of the noise brushing off my fear. Death was going to get it for this one. I arrived at the side of the building turning the corner.

I froze, there was no one there. I shook my head. The moan was coming from this very spot. I had heard it with my own ears. Only a bunch of shrubs and flowers on this end so I turn confused.

There is Death standing roadside of the factory now.

"Death!" I call again.

He just stands there like a stone statue. I go over to him reaching out my hand to tap him on the shoulder. My hand is in midair; at the same time he switches to face me. My voice tries to come out but catches in my throat. Death's eyes are wide open and his lips pulled back in an expression of horror.

"What's the matter too much Botox?" I crackle with laughter.

But Death doesn't laugh with me.

"What's your problem dirt bag? You just don't know when to quit." I say annoyed.

Death still doesn't change his tune. His lips part slightly.

"Gurrrrrrr." He says in mid pitch.

"What?" I say

"Theyyy….."

Death can't even form words. He must be in shock. It was like he was trying to scream and talk at the same time. He would screech every time he attempted to speak.

"What do you want to tell me?" I ask.

If this was a joke it was getting out of hand. Something in my gut told me that this wasn't the time to be laughing. This was the most fear I had ever seen. If this was all an act on Death's part it was way too convincing.

"Let's just go now—alright."

I try laying a hand on his shoulder to help calm him down. In hope that I could maybe coax him back to the bike.

Death didn't even respond verbally or physically he just stood with that horribly surprised look on his face. That was the last face I can picture, the last way I saw him. No matter what I just can't shake it, that face, those eyes!

Then I heard it again, the moan followed by a kinda growl. It was all weird to me at the time.

….Then it was there for us, both of us.

A small group of four people came up like a rolling cloud, a cloud of darkness with an oncoming storm. As they pressed closer I could see it was a family, a father, mother, and two little girls in matching dresses and shoes. The dresses were silk and lavender in color, the shoes were a shiny black. Something out of an old ass black and white film, I thought. Nonetheless, the family was dressed like they were having a celebration.

It was so strange to see that large dark stain soaked into the front of one of the little girl's dresses. They were all outrageously pale especially the little girls. Their eyes were outlined in blood runny like a cheap eye pencil. The mother's mouth was wide open and she snapped her jaws so hard her teeth clicked loudly against each other. The father's fingers were curled and his back arched. These people must be out of their minds. Drugs maybe, but why would a father and mother let their kids have drugs they were like twelve years old.

I start to shuffle backward. Whatever this was I didn't want to be a part of it.

"Death, let's go."

Death never nodded in reply or anything.

"Death!" I said while still retreating.

Death whispered to me something that will hunt me forever. As the crazy family closed in on him, he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"Dirijas mi amor." He whispered.

Then he turned back to the family that was coming at us like a pack of wolves.

"No…."

I think I said that under my breath but I ran. I ran as fast as my legs would go toward the front of the plant. As I picked up the bike ignoring what I was now sure was blood, I saw the little girls followed by mom and dad pile on top of Death forcing him to the ground. In a group effort they tore him apart limb by limb. Zombies! We must be getting attacked by zombies but their only in movies, right?

I gained vigor. This was not going to happen to me! I cranked up the bike; it was new so there was no problem. All the while Death's words echoed in my head. While I took up the kickstand…they were still there in my head. I took off, the wheels kicked up the dirt from the ground as I peeled out. Death's words in my head were beating against my skull now begging to be released. I saw those round blue eyes filled with tears and pain in a flashback without even closing my eyes. The way everything moved in slow motion was too much. I had to say those words. This had to be accepted.

"Dirijas mi amor."

"Dirijas mi amor."

"Dirijas mi amor."

It became a little chant. I accelerated on the bike as my chest felt like it might burst.

Just let it out. I told myself to just say it.

Dirijas mi amor means…

"Run, my love."

Those were his last words. He knew something was wrong before I did.

Why did he take me there? Was it really just a joke?

None of it makes any sense. I have been on this bike for two days straight fighting with the sleep demon. The truth is—I am afraid to get off. I am afraid to stop moving.

The bike engine starts to sputter.

Wanda pulls into the far lane of the highway as the bike chokes.

Damn! I didn't know the first thing about fixing stuff.

She is forced to walk with nothing and no one to protect her from what had come for her…

….and all of humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

Tools and weapons that's what I needed.

For some reason I couldn't seem to focus my mind. I had been reduced to stooping behind garbage cans and ducking into alley's to stay out of sight every time I heard someone coming. This seemed to work like a charm. The infected always seemed to travel in groups or pairs. It wasn't very smart especially if you were trying to stalk prey. The infected seemed to lack the knowledge of common comprehension in certain instances. Situations or run inn's with them all ended in them vomiting on you profusely or peeling your flesh from the bone with their fingernails.

Could they be outsmarted?

If that was an option, I never claimed to be the person appointed to do the task, but I was sure willing to try. My mind was pumped with adrenaline by the loss of my sister. Helga was one of them and she wasn't going to return to normal and scoop me up in her arms and shake me like a snow globe while laughing in my face like she does whenever I fall for her pranks. I was on my own now in Paris with Christmas Eve approaching on Friday. It was Tuesday early morning just before dawn when I trekked up the stone steps of the library carefully avoiding the spots of snow tarnished with fresh red blood.

The library was always my favorite it was the only other place I hung out besides the apartment. Our parents had passed away while Helga and I were young now there was no "we" because she was gone too. Why wouldn't my heart stop telling me what my brain already knew?

Being a logical person I knew I had to find a way to defend myself against people like the madman that attacked my sister. I finished the steps and made it to the glass door of the library, griping a four by four board with a nail in one end so tight it makes my fingers turn pink. It was the only thing I found laying around, should prove sufficient for now. Peering in at all the exhibits on display I realize that this isn't the library at all. This was the art museum and the library was in the opposite direction. That means I had walked five miles out of my way to come to an all glass museum that couldn't possibly provide any protection or shelter it being glass. Out of all the senseless things I had done in life this had to be the worst.

"What was that?"

Something behind me had stirred. I whipped around ready to strike a homerun with the board. Even though I saw no one there the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Then that needle pricked feeling went up and down my back. There was more to this than my eyes could see. It was no mystery; I knew it had to be one of the infected. I scanned the perimeter. It wasn't my job to secure the property but it was my business to leave it safely. That means all limbs attached and all skin undamaged please. I cursed myself wondering why I hadn't thought to pick a much more useful weapon, say an AK-47 or some other machine gun. Instead here I was clutching a piece of wood as my only means of defense. If this wasn't a tragedy I would have been embarrassed. Good thing no one I knew was here to see me. Right, maybe because they were all dead.

Now that was the question. Was I the only one left in the city, or even the country? There had to be at least one other person, there just had to be. I was determined to prove it. Any sane person could go mad being all alone, surrounded by the infection.


	6. Chapter 6

A black cat jumped out in my path. I shook my head flooded with relief. Wait, this is the part in movies where the person gets too relieved and is attacked. I am not much for horror films but I had seen my share thanks to Helga. The cat uninterested in me struts away with its tail straight up in the air, I hate cats. I turn my back for one minute and BAM! A figure hits me like a brick wall. The impact knocks me on the ground causing me to skin my elbow. The board my only means of protection goes flying out of my hand. I was a goner for sure. The person was wearing boots and a snow suit like they were going skiing. I was ready to see those bloodshot eyes and bleeding pores as I looked up to the face. He was a guy about my age his face had a few bruises but other than that he looked fine.

"Who are you?" he asks

"Who am I says the guy with the beat up face!"

Emilie gets up dusting off.

"We have to leave now."

"Duh that's what I was doing before you came along."

"I mean now there's no time!" he yells

The sound in the distance was one that I knew all too well. The screams and yelling all run together. It was the cries of the infected and they sounded like an angry mob.

"Can you walk?" asks the stranger with urgency.

I nod.

"I'm fine."

"Let's go."

He waves a hand to get me moving. No matter how fast we ran the infected seemed to stay right behind us. We had only hiked a few miles and I was getting tired fast.

"We need to stop."

"Stop and you'll die!"

I forced myself to push on figuring that this guy in the snow suit maybe right. If we did stop we'd be defenseless with no shelter we would be ripe for the picking. So I stayed with him side by side.

"Where are we going?"

I ask out of breath.

"I have an idea." He says

"Hey..what's your name anyway?"

"Toby Keith!" says the guy without looking.

"You don't have to be a smart ass!" I snort.

"You never heard of the singer?" he asks

"I know who he is."

"I was named after him by my dad."

"Unbelievable." I gasp

"Not really, my dad loved him." He says

"Obviously." I say

This was getting absurd after more than a few miles of hiking.

"We have to hide someplace we can't run forever." I say

My lungs burn as I try to catch my breath.

"The junkyard is up ahead only a few yards." Says Toby

"You're taking me to a junkyard? I thought you had a real plan!" I yell.

"We can block the entrance once we get inside." He says.

"Then what? Are we going to eat rats for dinner too?"

"You know you do a lot of talking mostly disagreeing."

"I can't help that your plan is ridiculous."

"Maybe if you save the energy your using to power your mouth you could run faster."

"I don't think I like your tone."

"Your free to go your own way whenever you want." Says Toby

The infected screams are still following street by street.

"No…I think I will stay—you know just in case."

"Suit yourself but I'm not taking anymore lip from you." Says Toby

I was never really a mouthy girl it's just that I missed Helga. If she was here she would have been the mouth of the bunch. I should have had the guts to kill her. I could kick myself because I am thinking of only me. What about Helga? It couldn't be fun being an infected. She was just filled with rage and that's all she had. No more love, sadness, surprise, nothing just blinding anger.

"I'm sorry…it's my sister—she's…."

"Believe it or not I know how you feel." Says Toby.

"You do?"

"My parents…I don't know where they are. I think my dad is one of them."

"And your mom?"

"She got attacked when she got out of the car."

"Where were you going?"

"She was coming to see me...she didn't even get to the front door."

My heart went out to Toby he did indeed understand a lot about the way I felt. He had lost someone he loved too. Maybe even both his parents but I wasn't a stranger to pain me and Helga had lost our mum long ago. Our dad just disappeared when we were little so we never knew him. This all had to be happening for a reason. No matter how much I kept telling myself that I couldn't think of any.


End file.
